Crimson Tainted Sky
by Tenpouin Yuuki
Summary: Two people exist in this world: humans and hosts.These hosts possessed by beings that live inside their bodies like a parasite, waiting to fall to wreak havoc on the city. These beings are called Chevaliers; a powerful breed of serial killers. AU/OOC Dark! Tsuna


**Disclaimer:** Paulit-ulit na lang tayo mga dre? T-T

**Author's Note:** I give up! I admit that I'm not good in writing PoT fics.. Poor me.  
for now, here goes my new fic..

Need a beta.T-T

**AU/OOC**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Iron Sky**

_Two people exist in this world: humans and hosts._

These hosts possessed by beings that live inside their bodies like a parasite, waiting to fall to wreak havoc on the city. These beings are called Chevaliers; a powerful breed of serial killers.

A hitman named Reborn and a homeless teen Giotto both find  
themselves becoming uncomfortably involved with a powerful who has a pecular habit of raping, torturing and dismembering his victims.

With the help of a girl named Uni, Reborn hopes to capture and kill the Chevalier Whereas, Giotto unfortunately reveals a dark secret about himself

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Prologue**_

Wednesday 21st November 2012

The boy woke, emerging like a newborn into a world he had not been able to touch in many years. At first, his movements were slow as he reached out his hand and grasped at the soil. He felt moistness in amongst the small fragment of soil between his fingers. As his eyes started to adjust to the bright light in front of him, his body became anxious. He wondered why.

As his freshly opened eyes matured to the scene, he was able to see the dark figure that stood in front of him. He pulled himself up from the ground to get a better view of the shadow. He managed to submerge his hand into that sticky patch again. This time he could see the red pigment of blood, most likely his blood.

Something struck his back and pushed him back onto the ground. He still was too weak to react; his body yearned for more time to develop.

"Stop!" the boy pleaded, flinching as if he were to expect another blow.

There was a delay in the next attack and the attacker withdrew a small distance. The small boy felt another shove to his leg. There were two of them.

Both attackers continued shouting at him an incomprehensible slur. He managed to pick out a few harsh words thrown at him.

The boy could not understand why; he was completely innocent. He had not hurt anyone.

Well, not yet anyway.

In the shadow of the attack behind him, he saw the weapon drawn to take another strike. This time, the boy quickly rolled to safety, feeling the steel scrape along the edge of his forearm. The attacker had only just missed.

With what little energy he could gather, he ran, looking back frequently to view the distance between him and his pursuers. There were not two of them but four. His long hair started to become a nuisance as it was by the wind and flicked against his face. It did not tie up properly; these two locks were just a few centimeters too short. It was too bad he was fond of them; otherwise, he would have lopped them right off.

"Get back here you filthy little demon!" One of the four men barked at he shook his fist.

The boy found himself enclosed in a dead end, a 6'5" fence kept him from freedom. The 5" boy considered climbing it, but knew the perpetrators could shake him from it at any time. He was going to have to face these four men head on.

He took a deep breath and continued to breathe heavily as his body struggled to re-oxygenate his body. The boy knew he needed to take control of this situation— he had the power.

"Go away;" He shouted as loud as he could, "I hurt you if I need too!"

The boy's young voice was not becoming strong enough to be seen as a threat. His frightened squeal of defense was seen as nothing but a joke to the four. The four mocked him, pointing and laughing after they had all caught up to him. These weren't even men; these were kids around his age.

"Ha!" The blonde male laughed loudly, "We got you cornered now you little twit. How old are you? You sound like a little girl."

That was what he hated most of all, being teased. If they continued, he would make sure they regretted their decision.

"Say mean things to me again you'll regret it." He warned them again. "I'll make sure of it!"

It still had no effect.

They laughed again, continuing to make a mockery out of him as they kept creeping closer. They cautiously formed a circle around him. He was furthermore enclosed

"Man, what a real downgrade."The blonde hair boy sneered. "You're nothing compared to the last one! You're like some useless little baby that doesn't even know what he's doing. What a joke!"

Tsuna spread his stance, leaning over and raising his fists. He waited for their next movements, monitoring his targets like a hawk. Tsuna was going to make sure of it that he was to win this fight. He would prove to all of them that he was just as good as everybody else; he was NOT a useless baby.

Another dark haired boy to his right leant over and grabbed large steel bar that had been leant against brick wall. By the looks of things, this bar was somebody else's weapon too; there were bloodstains on the rusted exterior.

The dark haired assailant retracted the bar and slammed it against his hand before laughing confidently.

"We just got rid out our demon, we don't need another. So we will get rid of you now."

"It'll be easy to kill a little twelve year old kid like you," another attacker sniggered, joining in the fun.

Tsuna was surprised of their eagerness to aggravate him. He was sure he would prove them all.

The boy to his right pulled the object back behind his head and swung it towards him. Tsuna quickly ducked, hearing a whistle as the object sliced the air above him. As he twisted his body, he scraped his foot along the gravel and swept up his attacker. After successfully retrieving the bar he was able to watch as the boy fell painfully on his backside.

Tsuna laughed in triumph, he loved it when they looked at him in astonishment. The four boys' formation broke and they fell back a few steps in caution.

That is right, Tsuna thought, didn't expect that now did you?

Another one of the bystanders leapt forward at him, pulling his hair and throwing him against the brick wall to retrieve their accomplice from his position on the ground.

The small boy let out a small faint cry at his body hit the wall, making sure to bounce back with a reasonable balance to avoid falling to the ground. He succeeded; using his feet to shovel himself down into the dirt to cause is body to stop.

With his co-ordination stabilized, he swung the bar as hard as he could, make a 270 degree turn before stopping himself. Luckily, for his attackers, he missed their flesh by a few centimeters.

The blonde haired boy decided to take a turn at organizing the battle.

"Tackle him and pin him down. I'll kill him," he shouted, thrusting his hand forward to emphasize his point.

"You can do this," Tsuna whispered softly to himself for encouragement.

Tsuna smiled, getting himself ready to react to anything these boys may throw to him. As they drew closer, a pump of adrenaline fueled his body.

The boy threw his first punch; Tsuna grabbed the untrained boy's limb first swing and swung it and his body towards the wall. As another went to strike his blind side, he sought shelter under his hostage. The attacker implanted his blow into the boys skull, Tsuna felt his body weight fall against his back. The boy was falling unconscious and the other would have a rather sore hand. To finish him of Tsuna forced his knee into his crotch before throwing him towards the other three attackers.

The boy with blonde hair attacked with a loud, superficial groan before he leapt forward and threw a punch towards his face. Due to the awkward direction of his aim, it struggled to reach Tsuna properly. Tsuna grabbed the clench fist and twisted the limb back against its natural joints whilst drawing him closer.

The dark hair boy now joined, attempting to add a brutal hick against Tsuna's back. Instead, he quickly spun himself and the blonde haired boy's body towards him. The blow delivered fatally against his spleen; Tsuna dropped him and let him weep helplessly over his broken arm and ribs.

The dark haired boy and other mysterious attacker were wary now; this had not at all gone to their plan. The blonde haired boy let out a loud, fluidic cough, before spilling a few drops of blood onto the ground.

Tsuna found the bar again, lifting it up and over his head. He batted it against his shoulder gently before suddenly drawing it back and thrusting it before the boys. Just before the metal was to touch the dark haired boys' skin, he stopped it, causing them to become stunned.

"Just so you know; I'm actually fifteen, not twelve. I'm also especially skilled in physical combat and trained for like 50 years."

The four boys had no response.

"So just because I'm small doesn't mean I don't know what I'm doing!" Tsuna continued, "Now get out of my sight and take your blonde haired friend to the hospital."

The dark haired boy turned to the sobbing blonde boy who still cradled his arm.

"Turn back and I'll make sure that next medical facility you visit will be the morgue," the small boy growled, hoping to threaten them properly.

The boys stood, quickly fleeing the scene whilst helping their injured accomplices. Tsuna chuckled softly, dropping the bar onto the ground and hearing the metal echo.

Now he had to get rid of the one thing that always made him stand out. Tsuna pulled the large jacket from his body and over his head. This uniform was always a nuisance, he hated it not only because it was heavy and long but also it made him look even smaller. This was not going to be the first time he found himself in a dangerous situation. There were going to be many more times like this.

It was common knowledge that one was to avoid a Chevalier at all cost. Yet with this small frame and undeveloped body, he had found himself in a situation where humans did not fear him at all and initiated conflicts.

Unfortunately, Tsuna was only a young Chevalier, still level one. This meant he could not teleport just as of yet. A problem had often found him in situations like this. The very first thing to do on your first shift was to find your partner. He was only safe with a partner, who should be able to teleport.

Tsuna folded the jacket, waving his hand over the item and storing it in a virtual space in which he could keep a variety of items including his weapons. He clapped his hands together enthusiastically before striding forward onto the busy city streets.

If he could remember correctly, he died in 1921 and his next cycle should have started in 1950. But even for twenty or so years, things seem to have improved so dramatically. Tsuna pouted, scolding himself for not paying better attention to the time and date whilst he was watching over Giotto's body.

The bustling city scene was actually rather scary, he found himself anxious, and hoping about as people pushed him about in the crowd. A loud tick sounded and the group he stood in move across one of the large congested roads with automobiles that made horrifyingly loud sirens. All over the streets, he saw large flashing lights and big moving pictures on buildings.

He stopped suddenly, turning against the crowd and looking to the other side of the street where he once was. Everything was moving so quickly, he had no idea where he should go. Left or right?

"Oi kid, get off the freakin' road!"

An impatient man bellowed from his seat before letting out a loud horn. Tsuna quickly chose a direction, running with the other people to the left.

Even though he had seen this all before in his mind, being here just felt so much more intimidating. He tried to recollect some memories from Giotto's mind, but the emotionally distressed boy has disconnected his mind from this body. It probably would have been better this way; otherwise, Kai may have forcefully chosen to take his body back. That was never a good thing.

After wondering around aimlessly for a few minutes, he found himself in possibly the centre of this large city. He had now noticed that on almost every street he saw a newsstand with candies and other confectionary on display. It reminded him that the bodily functions of this body were going to be his to monitor. He hadn't to do such a thing for a while; this experience would be refreshing indeed.

Tsuna stopped at a stall, walking to the man tending the counter. The oriental looking male stared down at him, tilting his head for a moment.

Tsuna smiled politely, "E-excuse me m-mister, c-can you help me?"

"What you need little boy?" the barely literate foreigner asked.

Tsuna leant his hands on the counter, using the counter as an advantage to pull himself a bit higher. He rose one of his arms, pointing to the tallest building he could see before him. "Can you tell me what the name is of that very tall building?"

The man looked in the subject's direction, staring for a moment. As he did, Tsuna used his other hand to grab the first thing he could feel, which seemed to be a packet of fried potato crisps.

With the crisps in his grasp, he used his power to draw them into his VS. Hopefully, the man wouldn't have a clue of his delinquency.

"That the Inquisitor, it the building the demon people work in." the clueless man replied.

"Demon people, who are they?"

"People who killed that demon, they catch him and shoot him when he attack the kids."

The man pointed to a large white piece of printed-paper that displayed a picture of a man dressed in black lying in a pool of his own blood. An amateur took the picture from about a hundred meters from the incident.

"What? Is he really dead sir, are you sure of it?"

"Very sure"

Tsuna sighed; what terrible time for him to finally come out. He looked closer, seeing the article's author and the name Reborn Wright.

"Where can I find this Reborn person? Is he in that building too?"

The man nodded, looking to the vacant spot where Tsuna had taken the crisps. The man inspected Tsuna for a moment, beginning to become suspicious.

Tsuna thanks the man, deciding to leave quickly before he asked any questions. It looked as if his first shift was going to be a lot more difficult than he first bargained for. To start, he had to talk with the man who knew of the death; Reborn.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Well, I wrote in while watching Moron 5 and the Crying Lady. Hahaha xD being a comedy film, I wonder how I wrote this kind of fic. Hmmm..

**Chevalier** (pronounce as shay-vah-lee-yeah).. I borrowed it from the anime Blood+. Haji is so cool! Don't sue me! T-T


End file.
